Freedom meets Anarchy
by CrazyAssMonkey
Summary: What happens when a couple guys forget their past and the reason why they made it so far, it is time to remember. Maybe what they really need is a nudge in the right direction. There are OC in this story and you guys can give me ideas for others. Other shippings will arrive as I go along but I just stated these two. This is a rewrite, so enjoy.


Take two of something should be better than take one right?

So anyways Arceus High won't be continued for now, it is on an indefinite hiatus. I will use some ideas I had for that story in this one. I hope you guys enjoy.

Pokémon doesn't belong to the author of this story, nor is this endorsed by any of the companies that are involved with the making, marketing and sales of Pokémon.

So please R & R.

A shadow moved through the night, quietly stepping along as though trying not to arouse the critters that slept peacefully about. The shadow appeared to be human. The shadow was joined by a couple others, all who seemed to have a purpose. They were headed somewhere, and that most probably was the impressive looking structure off in the horizon, the question was what was that building and what did it have to do with these people. The group eventually reached their destination, and threw off their cloaks. Beneath what appeared to be a group of rag tag petty thieves were hidden a group of teenagers, all with crooked smiles; pleased by the fact that they had managed to avoid detection for so long.

"Have you got the access key Drew," said a boy with purple, or maybe lilac, colored hair.

"Yes Paul, did you seriously think I would forget that," deadpanned the green haired boy, known as Drew, while flicking his bangs.

"No need to pull that retarded shit off Drew, there is no one here to see it. And seriously why the hell do you insist on flicking your bangs so much, they always fall back into the same position. Do you want me to cut them off?" The owner of this voice was a dark skinned, black haired boy. He was truly intrigued with his surroundings, constantly looking about. He didn't seem confident about the place they were at.

"Relax pansy. Had we known you were such a pussy Xavier we wouldn't have brought you with us, but trust me you will love what is waiting for us when this is done. You will be thanking us profusely', answered a golden haired boy with a cheesy grin and a glint in his eye.

Xavier scoffed at that comment and shook his head. He couldn't believe he had agreed to come with his friends to which ever weird place they had brought him to. Going along with whatever Dylan said usually led to trouble and a whole lot of pain. He just couldn't wait to get cheesed with this plan.

Drew finished whatever he was doing on the console. "Are you guys ready? Cuz once we go in there is no going back. If we get busted this could get nasty." No one responded so Drew flicked the switch. The wall in front of them started to shake and a crack appeared and slowly expanded to reveal a door. Drew walked in and was followed by the rest of the crew, some of them very silent waiting anxiously for what seemed only Drew, Paul, and Dylan knew about. They stood within the elevator box and as though someone was watching them the elevator started to rise, slowly but steadily as though it wasn't used to carrying the weight of so many people at a time. As the elevator rose the brunette's cellphone started to ring.

"Shit guys it's the manager. He is gonna kill me and you guys too if he finds out we aren't in the dorm. What do we do? I am too young to die."

"Relax Jayce, just hang up. It is that easy; tap the red button and all your worries will disappear', answered Dylan while snatching the phone away and hanging up.

"No fucking way dude that is suicide you know that if I hang up the manager will call school and we will all get busted and heaven knows what will happen to us. You have pretty much written our death sentence", Jayce snapped back.

Just as Jayce was finishing his sentence they were all hit by blinding lights, during their discussion and stupor the boys had failed to notice that they had reached the top of the elevator shaft. Before their eyes had adjusted to the light their ears were assaulted by the deafening roar of a sea of screaming people, all who were screaming out their names.

Drew couldn't believe his eyes, he knew that he and his group of friends were extremely popular in the area since apparently they possessed incredible voices, good looks and pretty powerful families. Keeping all that in mind he didn't think that any time in his life would he be standing in front a crowd so large, screaming out his name, begging him to marry them, give them a kiss or maybe take off his shirt and pants. Just a few hours ago he was chilling in the courtyard with his friends and now he is standing on this stage.

The harsh noon sun shone over the town of Twinleaf, illuminating the town, leaving no building's shadow. The air was full of the sounds of laughing children, chirping birds, and the gentle breeze that blew through the leaves. It seemed that everyone wanted to go out, have fun and be merry. But not everyone could have that pleasure. Sitting in his math class Drew couldn't believe his rotten luck, all week the weather had been complete garbage and the one day that it is pretty he has to sit inside and listen to the most boring math class ever.

"Ugh, I just want to pull my hair out. How the hell can you make something as boring as math even more boring?" said the black haired boy known as Xavier, while gesturing rudely at the professor. Drew snickered quietly to keep the professors attention away from them. "I mean seriously Drew, you don't know what I would give just to be able to go out. Hell, maybe even skip school for the rest of the day."

"Imagine that, skipping school for the rest of the day. Heading out to who knows where and doing whatever we wanted for a couple hours. The only problem is the manager has hawks watching us constantly," said Drew while rolling his eyes and flicking his hair. Xavier's eye twitched. "You like my hair?" asked Drew trying to hid a smirk.

"Hayden… I am going to have to kill you one of these days if you keep flicking your hair," said Xavier through gritted teeth.

Both boys were pulled out of their conversation when they heard an eraser drop to the ground. Both looked up at the same time to see the professor staring at them. "Mr. Hayden and Mr. Redthorn would you be so kind as to illuminate us on the conversation you were having that seems to be so much more interesting than the class I am currently giving."

"Not…Nothing Professor I was just telling Drew how to solve the problem….Since he apparently has no idea how to do it," finished Xavier with a smirk. Drew narrowed his eyes and mouthed a couple threats that should not be repeated. Xavier grinned, he enjoyed annoying his friend to no end. Xavier's phone started to vibrate, indicating it had received a message. Xavier took a quick look at the message.

"Drew, dude, it's from Jay. He says that we should meet him outside after class and that no one should know." Xavier couldn't help but be curious at the cryptic message from his friend. What could he possibly want, but knowing him an arrest was pretty imminent.

"Hey man, I guess its arrest time," quipped Drew, "knowing Jay, he probably came up with something while talking with Dylan. Which is most likely gonna get us into a heap of trouble."

"Ugh don't make me think of that, because no matter how much I know that it's true I will not be able to say no to whatever harebrained scheme they came up with," Xavier breathed.

Drew just sighed and sat there and looked out the window. Outside on a billboard his face looked back at him. A billboard about himself and the rest of his crew, the incredibly famous Freedom Meets Anarchy or FMA as they were known. It had all happened quickly, Drew and his friends were just ordinary guys going to school and doing normal things. When one day Xavier asked them why not make videos in which they did covers of different songs. Each one of them loved music and liked to play instruments so this idea sounded really good. They made a couple videos and nothing much, they were just another group of kids making covers on the internet. Not discouraged one day they decided to write a song. Drew couldn't help but smile at the memories of them all sitting around and trying to come up with a chorus and the proper notes to play. They finally came up with a song and uploaded the video online. That was the start, their video received millions upon millions of views. It holds the record for the first video to break the one hundred million views in two days. That video got them a record deal and elevated them to global fame. Their faces graced the cover of any magazine, they appeared in all kinds of publicity and even had their own designer brand. All this had happened in a couple months, but they have been famous for a couple years now. It had been a pretty impressive turn in their lives.

"Hey Xavi, have you ever wondered what we would have been doing today if we hadn't decided to write that song?" He wasn't really expecting much of an answer since his friend seemed to be lost staring at the girls in the classroom. He knew that they were all tremendously grateful for the turn of luck that led to their rise to fame.

"It has occasionally crossed my mind, I mean come on how could it not, we are here in this place staring at billboards with our face because we had the blessing to have those viewers who made that song popular." The answer brought Drew back to Earth, he wasn't really waiting for an answer, but he couldn't help but agree with what his friend was saying. Xavier grinned, "Stop worrying so much, just use the opportunity man and have a blast."

The bell rang signaling the end of the day, Xavier and Drew stood up and headed out the door completely ignoring the professor's reminders about the homework due the next day. They headed out to meet Jay and see what all that secrecy was all about. As they walked down the hallway they were constantly greeted by girls who asked if they were free that evening or guys who wanted to be part of the crew as their group was known.

They were abruptly tackled from behind by two guys who jumped on their backs. "What up guys", a voice spoke into Xavier's ear. Xavier couldn't help but roll his eyes, obviously his friends had to make a spectacle of themselves.

"Jay you seem to be having fun," huffed Drew. He wasn't really expecting the weight so it had taken him by surprise. "You are pretty heavy dude what have you been doing to yourself." Drew smirked inwardly knowing how much pride Jay took in his physique and even the slightest mockery was enough to send him over the edge.

"Oh no you didn't, bitch. I am the sexiest one out of all of us and you know it." Drew rolled his eyes at just how conceited his friends were. "But you didn't let the plan slip did you," Jay questioned while giving Drew a narrow eyed look.

"Of course not dude who do you think I am," he said laughing. Xavier scrunched his brow, what were his friends talking and what were they hiding from him. He knew that it was probably something that he would regret knowing.

"What are you guys hiding? You better not say nothing because that is complete bullshit," quipped Xavier. His three friends started grinning, oh boy would he regret it. Xavier shook his head, "whatever you guys have planned please don't involve me in it I would like to evade arrest this time."

"But Xavier baby how are we supposed to do it without you, you complete us," laughed Dylan. Drew couldn't help but agree, when they were together they were something else. His friends may be a bunch of retarded morons but he wouldn't change them for anything. "Oh yeah Drew don't forget that we also need to get Paul, He is the last member of the crew we need to pick up."

Just as they were saying that a purple haired boy appeared at the end of the hallway walking towards them, a scowl gracing his face. Looking up he saw four guys, three of them with mischievous looks on their faces and one of them shaking his head and he couldn't help but roll his eyes knowing exactly where this was going. "No, I will not take part in whatever idea you guys came up with."

"Come on Paul why do you have to be such a bitch, just join us. I mean we are a group, without one of its members we can't really do much," Jayce answered.

Paul had always been closed off, a loner who for a long time never made friends. He hated people who wanted to talk to him because they felt sympathy for him, because they always saw him alone and with no one around him. He thought that was the way he wanted to live but one day that all changed when he met Xavier a guy who didn't seem to care about his loneliness. Paul had noticed Xavier around school, he was quite a popular guy, probably up in the ranks alongside Drew Hayden and his crew of friends Dylan Rider and Jayce Salvatore. How Xavier became so popular Paul couldn't understand but there was no denying his social pull. At this school no one was close to rich, it was all just looks that got people popularity. Paul was pretty popular as well just that he tended to ignore the people and shun all the attempts at stroking his ego. Paul was sitting down in his normal spot during lunch in a corner of the cafeteria ignoring everyone around him when he felt the bench he was sitting on shift a little bit as someone sat down. Narrowing his eyes Paul turned sideways to be greeted by dark eyes and quirked eyebrows.

"Paul right?" questioned the individual. "I'm Xavier Bond pleasure the meet you. I hope you don't mind my sitting here, sometimes it's best to get away from all the huff and bustle that happens off in the center of the cafeteria." Paul eyed the new guy as he started unpacking his lunch. "Want a bite? I have plenty to go around."

"What is that, I've never seen that before," questioned Paul. The meal Xavier was holding in his hands was some strange looking wrap. Xavier grinned as he took a bite out of it and offered another wrap to Paul. "Can I trust this or should I be worried about food poisoning or some disease only you are immune to, because if so I'd rather skip," Paul asked, while staring down the offered meal.

"As if," retorted Xavier. "Just shut up and eat it retard, it's my mom's special chicken and shrimp wrap. It's really good and there is no way my mom would make some poisoned food or something like that." Paul took a bite of the wrap and was genuinely surprised, it was really good. He couldn't quite define why it was so good, it had something special in it that made it so good. The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period, during the whole lunch period Paul had been caught in a conversation something he had never done before. Usually his lunch period was completely silent. Maybe this Xavier guy wasn't so bad after all. A friendship was started on that day and Xavier became Paul's first and closest friend.

"Ugh fine I'll go with you guys, but remember if I get arrested I will be the only one sitting in that prison cell and I will have charges for murder." All four boys looked away when they heard the threat issued by their forlorn friend.

"So….. We are all here now," quipped Dylan "I think it's time we head out we have to first go for some late lunch I'm starving." Just on queue his stomach started growling causing Dylan to grin sheepishly. He had skipped lunch along with Jayce so that they could get all the preparations for their master scheme ready.

Jayce having heard the growl of his friend's stomach and feeling quite hungry himself delegated that everybody be quiet and hop in the car so that they could go get a bite to eat. They drove to a popular restaurant in the area, Jayce hoped that no one had seen them heading in that direction. Because if people caught wind of where they were going to eat the place would be full of screaming fans. Not that Jayce didn't like his fans, many of them were incredibly hot but he just wanted to eat in peace. That was the one thing that they were missing, being famous meant that nothing they did was kept out of the magazines and news. The worst channel was Celeb Life, it would constantly hound FMA to find all kinds of gossip about them. They were going to Restaurant du Calais, a pretty upscale place where people from their school usually went for lunch. As soon as they pulled at the restaurant and got out of the car they were mobbed with flashing lights and news reporters throwing all kinds of questions on the band.

"Back away, get away from my customers you sly and conniving rats!" screeched a voice behind them. The boys couldn't help but smile when they heard that voice, it belonged to the owner of the restaurant, a nice lady named Eve who had grown fond of them since they were often at her establishment. They were regular customers after school ended, they would just stop by to have a meal with each of them having that specific dish that they always ordered.

Dylan smiled at Eve and thanked her for chasing away all the paparazzi, those guys would always attempt to get some embarrassing photo of the group. They were such a pain, people usually think that being famous is the greatest and best thing that can happen. What they don't contemplate is all the stress and problems that come with people trying their hardest to nose their way into personal lives, finding ways to get embarrassing photos and just general problem causing. "I think it's time we debriefed everyone on the events of tonight, and exactly how we will go about so that we aren't caught," spoke Dylan. He turned and looked at all the guys. "If we get caught we will get into a lot of trouble, but if we pull this off without getting caught it will probably be one of the best things we've ever done."

"Elaborate on that," quipped Xavier, "I'd like to know what I am getting myself involved with."

"Don't worry dude just finish your food, we will brief you as we go," spoke Drew. Drew couldn't help but hope that everything did indeed go right because if it didn't they would be in so much trouble they probably wouldn't be able to leave their house for anything but school and public appearances. There would be no more attending parties, or going to hang out at different places, and worst of all no more dates.

Having finished their food the group got into the car and drove off in silence, each one contemplating what would be waiting for them at the destination. But there was one thought in the back of all their minds, would they be able to do this and get back without anyone knowing. The answer to that thought would soon be revealed but first they would have to get on with the night.

The screaming girls brought Drew back from all his thoughts, he couldn't believe it he was giving a concert. That was the last thing he was expecting, not only a concert but a concert to an all-female audience. And what was up with the strippers and pole dancers. They were all eighteen years old so that sort of stuff wasn't illegal but he wasn't expecting to see that. "Hey Jay, what the hell is this?"

"Just sing man don't question it, sing and have fun. Right ladies?" A resounding scream could be heard from the audience as they all wanted to hear their favorite band sing to them. "Think of this as freedom finally meeting anarchy," Jay finished with his classic grin.

"Yes indeed, that may be true but is what you are doing right?" The boys looked behind them to see a shadow. "Turn this off immediately and I want everyone outside of this building in 2 minutes." There was a mad scrambling as all the fans exited the building as quickly as they possibly could. "Boys do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused me," asked the shadow.

"Um hi Dad, I think saying sorry is enough," answered Drew meekly. Yes that shadow, better known to them as their manager was Drew's father.

Damn so it turns out that the manager is Drew's dad. I didn't even know that until I wrote those lines.

So what did you guys think? Is it any good? Give me some opinions tell me how to fix it up so that I can get the style down perfectly so give me all the reviews you guys can throw at me. I know I just put in how Paul and Xavier met but each meeting will be in different chapters and finally how they all met will be brought out. Oh and also tell me your opinion on the chapter length, it would be tremendously useful. Should the chapters be this length or shorter? I need ideas for OC. It could be yourself in this story, just tell me about the character and how he or she acts etc. I will decided depending on that.

You guys can P.M me or I will soon put on my profile my FF email.

Thanks,

CrazyAssMonkey


End file.
